The aquarium lighting typically includes fluorescent bulbs, halogen incandescent bulbs, or metal halide incandescent bulbs. The aquarium lighting are typically used to support the growth of marine life, including marine plants, coral, and potentially algae. Different types of marine life will prefer different specific wavelengths and amount of light, both in terms of encouraging growth, and also in terms of encouraging specific behaviors and effects. It may be beneficial to vary the amount of light to ensure that sufficient light is provided to marine life located at a specific depth in the aquarium.
Hence, there is a need for a system that can accurately detect the amount of light at a specific depth of aquarium and convey that to the reader on a display.